Transfer
by Red Student -A-R
Summary: The SOS brigade get a mysterious transfer student. She has mysterious powers but only they will truly get to experience them.
1. Intro

It was an average afternoon in the clubroom. Miss. Suzumiya smiled brightly, sitting in her brigade leader chair. All was well, well, as well as well is on this well evening, which isn't very well. I looked towards Miss. Asahina, who was looking rather gloomy today.

"Miss. Asahina, are you alright?" I curiously enquired.

She fidgeted a bit but soon a response gave way. "It's nothing, well, not something I can explain this second. Listen, could you uh... stay after the meeting for an important discussion. The rest... excluding Miss. Suzumiya, will be there," she whispered to me.

I looked over to our brigade leader, who was fidgeting with some chopsticks. She split it into two perfectly and smiled. "You know, I read somewhere that if you split chopsticks perfectly then good luck shall appear. What do you think about it?" she asked me. What kind of advice is that? Doesn't she know that you shouldn't believe everything.

"You're being superstitious; chopsticks don't have the sort of magic to do things like. Besides, even if that were true, don't you think it would blow out of proportion?" I stated. "Besides, let's say luck and karma were solid stuff. At that point, everyone would have too much good luck and our world just wouldn't be the same. If I have to add, it would probably be too boring."

Haruhi looked a bit annoyed. "Whatever. Anyway, did you hear the news. We're getting a new transfer student. She's apparently from Mitakihara Town. Do you think she's supernatural? What if she's another esper, or maybe a witch. Better yet, what if she's hiding secrets?" Haruhi blurted with feelings of being ecstatic.

"That would be a rather interesting scenario," Koizumi added, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. Haruhi smiled a bit which prompted another tidbit from the esper. "Perhaps we should invite her into our clubroom."

"That's a great idea Koizumi! That's our goal for today; to find out where this transfer student is and make her join our club," Haruhi disclosed. That's great, already five minutes and Haruhi's ready to kidnap people. Still, I'm actually kinda interested in who this TF is as well. I decided to pack my stuff and leave the clubroom, but then I just remembered that I needed to stay.

Nagato, Koizumi, Miss. Asahina and I all waited for Haruhi to leave the room. Once she left Nagato sat beside Koizumi and Miss. Asahina sat beside me. I folded my arms and looked towards Nagato. "Hey, do you know what this is all about?"

"Indeed," Nagato replied. What a straight answer, even if it's not exactly what I'm looking for...

"Could you shed some light then? I'm a little in the dark about this whole situation," I asked.

"Fine. The biological lifeform Miss. Suzumiya referred to as a transfer student is indeed a magical property. We've arranged for her to come into this room exactly 15 seconds from now in order to gather intel on her abnormality," Yuki stated.

Soon, a girl entered the room. She had blonde hair and was wearing an Aviator hat. Her clothes included a sweater with a spike design and a green skirt. Her face looked very innocent but at the same time also really sad.

"So..." I began. "What's your name?"

She looked directly towards me with a glare. "Niko Kanna is what you shall refer to me as."

"Great... so, what brings you to our clubroom?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's a tear, so I have to find it."

"What's a tear?"

"Oh!" Mikuru interrupted. "I can answer that... actually, I can't technically answer it, due to classified information. But if classified information was in classified information, then maybe I could classified information."

"Maybe I can shed some light," Koizumi added. "Miss. Kanna is what we in the organization call a magical girl. She hunts these beings known as witches and that's about all I know."

I looked at Koizumi. The things he's saying is crazy, so I must interject. "I'm sorry, but that sounds like something out of a story."

Koizumi simply smiled with his annoying smug face. "I guess you could say that is the case actually, well, most of the case anyway."

"Miss. Kanna has a special ability. She can manipulate data and change it's properties immediately," Nagato stated. "The effects that ensue will leave repercussions on the future though, manifesting itself in the form of the 'Butterfly Effect'."

Niko then grabbed a pencil from her pocket and turned it into a box of pocky. "It's a very unusual ability but the use has it's advantages. Do you wish to see a demonstration?"

"No thanks, you just showed me your ability," I stated.

"Um..." Mikuru began. "Can your ability..." Miss. Asahina came closer to Niko's ear and whispered something into it. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay," Niko stated. "And yes, it can do that definitely."

Do what!? How is Miss. Asahina chatting so non-nonchalantly to this... magical girl. It's clear that she isn't exactly the most normal of people and if Haruhi accidentally caught wind of her ability then clearly even more magical girls would be appearing. I eyed Niko and looked her up and down, and noticed a black thing in her pocket. "What's that?" I asked.

She looked in her pocket and got out the item. "It's a grief seed. I need to use it to purify my soul gem. Without it I'm basically screwed and turn into the very thing that I'm hunting."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Trust me," she replied. "Well... let's just say I seen some really bad stuff..."


	2. Surprise

I was sort of confused at the notion of why Haruhi would want a magical girl. I mean, shes' cool and all but her presence here seems like a mistake. Doesn't it? I mean, I think I'm right, but knowing this world, you can never be sure.

Niko walked around the room, scanning it for the tear I'm guessing, though we couldn't we see any traces of it. She sighed and frowned. She explained that the tear would lead to a dimension in which she can replenish her "grief seed". I feel as though I need to ask her some questions before all of this makes sense to me. "Hey Miss. Kanna, if there are other magical girls, isn't there a chance that the others found your grief seed before you?"

Niko laughed awkwardly, but it was slow and quiet. "If that happened, I wouldn't have much time to live. I already seen a friend of mine get their soul gem completely black, and to tell you the truth, it wasn't good at all."

Miss. Asahina passed me a tea and while I was asking these questions I drank the world's best tea in itself. "So... what would happen if your soul gem was completely black?"

"You turn into a witch," she bluntly admitted.

I spit out some of my tea to my side. Are we really with something who could lose their life if they're not careful enough. If she doesn't find grief seeds, she has the potential to destroy our place? This is serious stuff. I wonder why Haruhi makes this stuff happen.

"Well, I think that's enough Kyon," Koizumi stated. "It's been a long day and we're all tired. Let's just let Miss. Suzumiya meet her but keep everything that was said here as a secret between us, alright?"

"But our whole world could be in- whatever, fine, not like you care anyway until our world does end," I agreed.

* * *

><p>The next day at the clubroom, everyone acted like normal. Haruhi was looking at everyone in an ecstatic mood, Koizumi was playing Othello with Miss. Asahina and Miss. Nagato was reading a novel. Everyone was here, but I know we're expecting one more guest.<p>

"Hey Kyon," Haruhi exclaimed. "Did you meet the new club member? She has this cool hat on and her accent is the best. She'll make an excellent addition to the SOS brigade, don't you agree?"

I simply sipped my tea, while Koizumi made himself comfy in the conversation. "Well, I think she's a great asset, so she's more then welcome in my eyes," Koizumi admitted. What a kiss-up.

As we were relaxing, we heard a knocking on the door. I walked towards the door and opened it, noticing that on the other side was none other then the magical girl Niko Kanna. She looked a little blank compared to the last time we saw her though. "Is... this the right clubroom?"

"Of course, welcome! This is number one, two, three and four," she said, pointing to us in order as she said the numbers. "If there's any questions feel free to ask me,"

"Alright..." she muttered while she took a seat in an empty chair. Miss. Asahina got up from her chair and I seen her making some tea. Miss. Asahina looks so adorable when she's making beverages for other members. I just hope we don't have to take measures on this new girl. The people reading this should think the exact same as well. I can't be the only sane one in this world, can I?

"So, Niko, if I may call you that. Why did you decide to transfer to this school?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh um... my parents... they got a job here and we all... decided to move here to be closer to their jobs," Niko stated.

"Who's 'we'?" Haruhi enquired.

"Nobody that you know. Anyway... what do we do in this club?" Niko wondered.

Haruhi smiled a devious smile. "Well, our objective of our club is simply. We look for people with supernatural qualities in them. Would you have any supernat-"

Before Haruhi could finish, Niko ran towards Haruhi and injected a syringe in her. She fell asleep and I was taken aback. No one has ever done something like that to Haruhi. Is this girl evil or good, I can't tell.

"W-why did you do that to Miss. Suzumiya?" Mikuru worryingly asked.

"She was asking too many questions, I had to act quick," she explained in a panic fashioned. "There was nothing else I could do."

"Like hell there wasn't! If you wanted her to stop, you could have said something to her instead of acting in a stupid manner," I told her angrily. I ran towards her and was almost about to shake her, but Koizumi grabbed my collar from behind me. "Stop it Koizumi, you know that she needs some sense shaken into her."

"Well that may be true," Koizumi admitted. "If you do this, then the new arrival might leave and make Miss. Suzumiya create closed space, and this one might be huge enough to end the entire world, just like last time."

I slowly realized that, and walked back to my seat. Miss. Kanna slurped on some tea and looked at me confused why her head was tilted. "Why are you so angry. She's alright, I just made a syringe that would knock her out, but at the same time she would forget the last twelve seconds before blacking out, and well, that means she'll forget asking me that question and me being rash."

Miss. Nagato looked at me. "It's fine," then she looked back at her book. I wondered how everyone can be so calm when it's evident that our new guest isn't exactly the nicest or brightest person. Though when Miss. Suzumiya wakes up I guess I have to forget that this ever happened, unfortunately for me.

"Hey guys... what was I talking about?" Haruhi said as she began to regain her mind. "Regardless, I'd like to welcome you officially to the SOS brigade Miss. Kanna. I hope your journeys with us will prove to be insightful.

Niko smiled. "Thanks and well... it should be insightful, alright?"

I slowly sipped more on my tea, this time really loudly. It'll sure be insightful alright. You might even say, it'll be a little too insightful.


End file.
